Ichigo's bad side
by Justme210
Summary: The story is happening in Soul Society. Ichigo had dissapeared from the Karakura town and his friends tried to find him. When they went in Soul Society they heard that Ichigo were transformed in a killer. They spilt up on his bloody traces. Ishida had the luck to be thr first one who met him and he had lost against Ichigo. Now Ichigo was fighting with Orihime. Can she save him ?
1. Chapter 1

Orihime was trying to counteract Ichigo's violents hits, without hurting him, but that was useless. Her body was in so bad shape that she almost felt down. She know if she wouldn't stop him, nor would can. She deletee the blood what coverd her lips and she lifted her sword in his direction. Ichigo laught.

\- Do you still think that you can win this battle using your pathetic sword ? You're deplorable.  
\- What did happen with you ? You wasn't like that. You disappeared and suddenly you were killing everyone who was in your way or everyone who was strong enough for you. Why ? Who did that to you ? Why did you leave ?  
\- Tsh... I have nothing to explain to you. I'm doing what I'm wanting to do. Why are you so scared ? You're scared about my bad side ? About my pleasure to kill and see the people in pain ? (He laught again and the gaze of Orihime era horrified) You had to forget me if you wanted to be alive, but you didn't. It'a pity for you to finish your life killed by my sword. If you want to give up I will let you go. You're not interested me.  
\- I will not give up at you. You never did that to me. We were a team. You, me, Ishida, Chad... We're nothing to you ?  
\- Yeah. I'm remembering Ishida screaming in pain. He wanted to save me in order to don't let you to see me in this shape. He's so stupid. To fall in love for someone like you. At the end that bastard realized that he still wanted to live so I didn't give him the last hit. I don't know what happened with him, and I don't want to know. I spoke enough let's finish this. I will kill you fast. I don't like to see women in pain.

Orihime was still on her legs. Her words were so different. He seems to be a memory of her friend, a memory of the man she loved. Her fellings were so strong that she couldn't defeat herself. She thought that maybe this is her destiny. To die by the sword of the man she loved. Ichigo was approaching to her faster and faster and she let her weapon to fall on the bloody ground. The orange haired boy realize that only when his sword his her tiny body. He hit her in her stomach, but she embraced her neck. The boy started to fell guilty about what he did. He never felt like that. He never felt this since he can remember. And it wasn't a long time since. His memory was in a bad shape and he was remembered only his last 3 weeks. His thoughts stopped when he felt the girl moving his hands down to embrace his abdomen. She let her head down and she listened to his hearth's beats. She smiled. His sword was still in her, but she wasn't feeling the pain anymore. She wanted at least to see if her Ichigo is still there.

\- What are you trying to do ? Why are you embracing me ?  
\- Because I want so.  
\- Don't you understand that I'm dangerous. Why you would risk you're life for a person like me ?  
\- I risked my life for Kurosaki-kun. I'm glad to see that you're still yourself in a little piece of your heart. I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun. I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough to protect you. I'm not sad that I will die in your hands, but you see... I wanted all to be different so please forget my tears. I'm not as strong as you. Please take care of yourself, despite I couldn't. Goodbye, Kurosaki-kun. I will miss you. Maybe we will meet in another life and maybe our destiny will be different.

The girl's heart beats become slower and slower. Her blood was everywhere on his body. A memory of her appeared in his head. He was lying on the floor almost dead.  
He couldn't to move his body. He was wandering in his own world, but her voice, her touch have the power to wake him up to reallity. Her weat tears were on his body. When she saw him moving and opening his eyes she was happy and she embraced him.  
A strange feeling make his body to shaking. How was her ? Why would she do all of this for him ? Why are he feeling so bad ? A little small village was near. He decided to bring the girl there, but he wasn't sure that she will be still alive. He wrapped his arms around her and her body was fitting perfect with his. That make him blush. He didn't know what's wrong with him, but he couldn't answer at this question, because her life was the most important thing for him in that moment. He used his fast steps and he arrived there in no time. The people was scared of him and so men were prepared to attack him, but he wasn't paying attention. He was trying to find the healer place. He used his smell and he succeded to find the healer. He entered in her house, but the men was waiting for him at the exit, still scared about the orange haired boy's powers. The healer was an old woman. She was sitting next to a fire and she was preparing a kind of mixture. She lifted her gaze and she was searching his wounds, but her look stopped on the girl in his arms. She escaped her bowl from her hands.

\- What did happened with her ?  
\- It doesn't matter. Can you save her ?  
\- I don't know. She is such in a bad shape.  
\- Please try your best.  
\- I will.

The boy left the young girl on the ground. The woman looked at her and she anoited her body with a kind of cream. After she took care of the small wounds and after that she moved her gaze to the boy. He seems to be worried. When his gaze met the healer's one he moved his look. The old woman smiled. But after that he hit the boy in his head with a spoon.

\- What the hell did you do that ?  
\- I must to heal her big wounds. Go away.

Ichigo left the room saying some swearings. He wasn't a pervert. He wanted to be sure that she was fine. When he exited the room the men were still there and they were prepared to fight with him. But he only lifted his level of his spiritual energy and made the people to fall. He didn't like to fight with ordinary people. He went at the lake who in the back of the house. He was trying to clean the blood on his body using the water, but the blood seems not to dissapear. He was trying harder and harder but he still could see the remains of the blood. He hit the water in order to not see his reflex in the body. When the little waves calmed down he could see a small girl at some distance between him. She was watching him with hers big blue eyes. Ichigo wanted to be alone and he hated her gaze. His eyes become darker and he touched the hendle of his zampakutou.

\- Why are you here ? What do you want ?  
\- I... I... wanted to check if you're fine. I saw your wounds and I can help you with them if you want.  
\- Tsh... You better go away and play with your friends. You must not talk with strangers. You will never know how dangerous are they. (The girl didn't his advice and she sat herself near him) Why the hell you didn't listen to me ?  
\- Because you don't seem to be a bad person. You saved that girl from dying. You're like a hero. (Ichigo moved his gaze on the ground and after that he left up. He was looking scary, but the little girl didn't seem to be scared of his apparence)  
\- You don't know me. I'm the opposite of an hero. My hands are stained with the blood of so many people that I had lost the count. I'm a killer.  
\- I don't think that you're so bad as you pretending to be.

Ichigo left, letting the little girl looking at his back. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo left, letting the little girl looking at his back. Ichigo stopped himself in front of the house and he was looking at Zangetsu. Zangetsu was his only friend during the last weeks. They didn't speak much with eachother, but today it was different. He used almost nopower against Orihime and he moved himself when Ichigo was trying to hit her right in her heart. That didn't happened before, but why now ? He concentrated his enegy and soon he was in his inner world. Half of the place was covered with water, but that didn't bother him, he was trying to find Zangetsu, but he was not to be found. He called him, but nothing. Just his hollow appeared.

\- Oh, king. What an unpleasure to see you. I would invite you to take a sit, but your world is covered in water.  
\- What did you do ?  
\- For this time I did nothing. It's all like that because of you.  
\- Because of me ? What the fuck that is supposed to mean ?  
\- Tsh... You're more stupid that I throught. I was thinking that...  
\- Stop yourself from speaking stupid things. You know what I want to hear.  
\- Oh, king, king, king. The true what you want to hear it's a lie. Maybe if the situation wouldn't be so bad I would like to play with you more.  
\- Speak faster.  
\- Tsh... You're killing all the fun. Whatever, I will try to explain to you as I can. Your soul is formed by me and Zangetsu. Zangetsu represents the good from your heart and I represent the bad. To control me you had to win the fight to me and in the same time to control your feelings. You were good at that, you succeded to mentain the balance, but after that you were cursed.  
\- What the hell, do you expect me to believe that a curse did all that ?  
\- I don't care about what are you thinking. I'm talking about what happened. You were cursed by a powerfull witch or what she was. She cursed you to forget all your past and to kill every single person that you love or the persons what are you going to meet in your way. While you wasn't still of the spell effect you succeded to run in Soul Society and to save your human friends. What you didn't know was that the curse is more powerfull there and I took the control of you. I liked the sensation to do whatever I liked to, but it wasn't for long. That stupid woman tried to create a monster. Maybe she was one of Aizen's women and she wanted to be killed by your own friends or by the Soul Society in order to don't let him do the dirty work. Till you met with Ishida you were really a monster, scarier than Kenpachi. You killed every single person despite she was good or bad. When you met Ishida you beat him badly. Only the small power from your lost memories help Zangetsu to remid you about your friend, or not to kill him. When you met Inoue all was different. You had more powerfull fellings about her and you didn't do so many things to her, despite the whole in her stomach. You did never talk with Zangetsu since the witch cursed you. He is close in a cage in the bottom of this water. But I advice you to don't go after him now, you're not prepared.  
\- What are you wanting to say ?  
\- Tsh... It's so hard to make the right thing. I sense how my stomach is burning me, but let's forget about that. That water is full with your bad memories and you have a lot of them. You must to obtain your control back of your body else you will die and all of us will be the puppet of this woman.  
\- How can I obtain the control back ?  
\- I think you must to recover your memories. Using them you can free Zangetsu and you will have the control of your body.  
\- Why are you helping me ?  
\- Let's say that I like you more that this witch.  
\- I would never thought that my evil side like me even a little.  
\- Shut up. ( And his inner hollow started to vomit blood) You must to hurry. That bastard try to control me. Try to recover your memories till the water will flood all the place. If the water will do that you will be dead, you will be just spectator at the crimes what your body will commit. What are you waiting for ? Go now. I will try to keep her busy. Do what you must to do.

The hollow pushed him and he waked up in the same village that he was. The sun was setting. He was wondering how much did he was gone. He was feeling different now. He had no intention of killing. He didn't heard voices in his head. Maybe his hollow was right. He was controled by that witch. But if he must to recover his memories why didn't he simply told him about all of them. Maybe he must discover them all by himself ? He was rubbing is neck when the old woman hit him again with that spoon.

\- Why did you do that ?  
\- Because you were to thinker. Come on. You did sleep enough. Someone wants to see you. I will go to take fresh water. I'm hoping that you will not going to do something bad to her.  
\- I won't.  
\- Good. I will be back in an hour. I have some patients what they are waiting for me. I hope that you will take good care with her.

And that woman left with her small bag. Ichigo's heart was beating faster. How would she be with him after what he did. He opened the door and he caught her while she was healing herself in the golden shield. Her body was naked and full of bandages. When she saw him she blushed and the boy went away when he saw that she caught him looking ar her body. 


	3. Chapter 3

After she healed herself, he took the blue kimono what the old healer let it for her she went out. There she saw Ichigo looking at the sky. It seems like the sun is lazy sinking in the sea of clouds. Orihime set herself next to him without say something. Ichigo saw her but he did not know what to say. Despite he almost killed her, he saw her without clothes. Despite it was a nice view he couldn't stop himself for feeling guilty. Orihime was smiling despite of all of them and her legs were dancing on the ground. She wanted to check if him is fine and she moved her gaze from the beautiful sunsut to him. He caught his worried look. She know him well enough to see that he wanted to apologize for all. She caught his palm into hers and she smiled more beautiful.

\- I'm fine, Kurosaki-kun. You have nothing to be worry about. I'm not mad at you, I happy that you're yourself again.  
\- It's not like that. (And he moved his gaze on their hands.) I'm not myself anymore.  
\- What are you trying to say ?  
\- I'm trying to say that I don't remember you or anyone else. All my memories dissapeared. (The light in her eyes slowly died. She couldn't believe what her ears had heard. How could it be possible ? How could forget his friends, his familly. Ichigo saw that his words hurt her and he was feeling now worse.) I'm sorry. (The girl lifted herself and she was embracing her waist. She didn't said a word. She just was looking in the distance.) Are you...  
\- I know what we will do. (And her face was lit. He took again his palm and she started to run with him. She stopped with him in front of the lake.) When I first met you I was only I child. I was playing near the lake of my house with my favorite ball, but I lost it in the water. I was so upsed. I know that not only I lost it, I was going to upsed my brother that I exited from the house without his permission. But you was there and you picked it up for me. You were wet and your mother was calling for you, but that didn't stop you from reassuring me. (This little moment succeded to bring Ichigo some memories about that day.)  
\- Yes, you're right. I remembered. After I was sure that you're ok I run without ask your name.  
\- Yes, you did. (Orihime gingled) But I had known yours because of your mother. After that we played many times together. It was nice. After that I go with you in one day at your karate practise. I was feeling nervous because I didn't know anyone there. But you stayed by my side and you presented to me all your friend. And in that way I started to know Tatsuski. One of ours best friends. She was powerful for her age. She was the best there. She beat you from couples of time but you were still smiling and talking with me about karate things. You learnt me some moves and your mother laught at my attemps of be at least good. In that day our mom took us in the town for the dinner. It was a nice pizza place and the you, me and Tatsuski were sat at the same table. It was funny to stay with you two. In the most time you're fighting with the other. But in that night we promised with eachother to be the best friends forever.  
\- You're right. In that night was banned for life to enter in that restaurant because Tatsuski was thinking that it was funny to put snails in the waiters pokets.  
\- We had a lot of good memories in that time.  
\- What happened after that ?  
\- I think that you must to take a little break. I don't think that ok for you to remember all these things so fast. You don't know what's going to happen.  
\- Yeah, you're right. Did something bad happened after that?  
\- Many thing... But please listen to me.  
\- Fine.  
\- Let's walk a little. Maybe your memories will come from theirselves if we're trying to take a walk.  
\- If you're saying so.

Orihime and Ichigo was walking one next to the other. Orihime was happy to walk next to him, but she wanted him to ask her for or to remember their past. They were never more than friends, but his behavior around her changed. Because of his lost memories maybe... They were walking next to some sakura trees and the petals of the flowers were flying in the air. That remembered him from Byakuya. From their fight. From the first time he transformed himself in a hollow. The memories of the reason why he went there, with Rukia who was kiddnaped, with his training, with Orihime who advice him to do what he wanted filled his mind. And that was painfull. He remembered all the pain he suffered. He remembered about Renji and after that about his mother. She was dead. The scene of her death was too much for him and he hit the ground while he started to screm. He was in such a pain and Orihime wanted to calm him, but he pushed her away. She was looking from distance how hard he was suffering. She called her fairies and covered him with her heal shield. She wanted to heal all his pain. It was so hard. It was like a black sea with sadness. She know too well how hard is to move on someone's death. It is more harder as you the feeling that you're feeling for that person. Ichigo loved her mother with all his heart and he neighter today could accept her leave. After he was more camed down she approached to him and she sat next to him. He wasn't seeing her, he wasn't sensing her, he wasn'y hear anything. The ghosts of his past are starting to suspect him again. She put herself on his shoulder and she embraced him. She didn't know how she could make him better. She could sense the hot tears from his eyes. She embraced him stronger. She was scared about how he will react at that and it wasn't nice. She sensend his hands moving her in his lap and respond at hers hug. She blushed, despite it wasn't a good moment she was glad that he chose her to be next to him. She put her head on his chest and he put his chin in her head. She was feeling save in his arms and she was feeling good to be by his side. She wanted to transmite to him her state. Holding her in his arms was the best medicine for his heart's ill. He wouldn't let her go. He want her to stay next to him as much time she could. 


	4. Chapter 4

When Ichigo opened his eyes he saw that the morning come. Orihime was no where around. Maybe someone kidnaped her or did something bad to her. He took his zampakuto and he was ready to go to find here when he come back with a basket with fruits and with a flower crown on his head. She was walking near the girl who was sitting next to him in that day. She seems to be looking different since yesterday. Orihime was smiling and laughting around her. Something must been wrong there. Orihime was happy to see that Ichigo is allright, or at least it seems to be. He was checking his head if he had temperature, but he seems to be fine. She smiled, but he was nervous.

\- Where did you been ?  
\- I was walking in the forest to pick up some fruits for our breakfast. I didn't wanted to bother you. You were sleaping so nice.  
\- What if something bad would happen with you ?  
\- I'm sorry. (Her sweet gaze made his heart to melt)  
\- Tsh... Tell me next time. It's good that your save. (The orange haired smiled and she give to Ichigo the fruits)  
\- Take them for a second. I must to go to take some water. Don't eat them without me.  
\- Fine.  
\- Yukine, you can stay with Kurosaki-kun till I will be back. He will do nothing bad to you, despite he can look scary.  
\- I'm not looking like that.  
\- I was joking, silly. I will be here in no time. Have a good time together.

The little girl smiled and answer at Inoue's goodbye. After that she moved his gaze to Ichigo. He seemed to not give attention at her or maybe he was waiting for the orange haire girl to not see them. After Orihime was lost in the distance Ichigo examinated the girl. She laught and she took out a knife from her kimono. She was playing with the small object.

\- Oh, Ichigo, Ichigo. I never thought that you're so strong. I should not to understimate you. You had just a easy mission. To kill your friends, specifically her. Why didn't do that ? Why did you wanted me to chase you. You did the same with Ishida, but he won't be a problem anymore.  
\- What the hell did you do to him ?  
\- Relax. I didn't do nothing bad to him, yet. He's only dreaming at the girl he loves. I feel bad for him, but life isn't how we want to be.  
\- What the hell do you want from me ?  
\- Oh, boy. With that language you will never get a girl. I simply don't know how a girl like her likes a boy like you. But, again, this is not my problem. My problem is you. I don't want you to touch Aizen even again. Am I clear ?  
\- (Ichigo laught) And if I'm not doing that you will kill Ishida ? Really ? Are you thinking if you're going to put him in this situation am I going to save his ass ?  
\- No, my dear, my game is not so simple. To kill your friend is the most easy punish that you can get. To be hate by him and for every person that you love is what I'm intending to do. And I will start with that girl. Such a beautiful girl with pure feelings. How could you feel if you will know that she hates you, that she desires your death.  
\- You're only babbling.  
\- Do you think so ? Do you want to taste a pice of her hate ? I don't think that you could. Because you're feelings for her too.  
\- Do you know what ? Your good only to lie. You're just Aizen's toy ?  
\- Me ? To be a toy ? Boy, you're really stupid or you don't know who I am.  
\- I don't need to know who you are to kill you.  
\- Are you thinking so ? If you think like that why aren't you trying to do that to me right now ? I'm in front of you and I have just that to defeat myself. Isn't a good deal for you ?  
\- How stupid you think that I am. You possessed the girl's body. This is not you.  
\- Well done, mr. shinnigami. One point for you, but that is useless. If you could see that answer at my question. You will be still against Aizen ? You will dare to touch him ?  
\- I always will.  
\- Pf... What a lost. You would look cute in his uniform, but you lost my proposal. Despite you were such a bad boy I will give a gift to you in order to change your mind or not. I will give your memories back. (the little girl touched the boy's head and the memories come back, but they come too quick and Ichigo was in pain.)  
\- What the hell...  
\- Ups, I forgot to tell you that will hurts like hell. But you know now so is not mattering anymore. I will come tomorrow to see you. I hope that we will be on the same line. Goodbye, cutie. I hope you will not miss me.

The orange haired boy send an angry look at the witch. Who smile and she said to Ichigo to take good care of Orihime, you will not never if she will be fine. Ichigo couldn't ask her why she wanted to say with that because she dissapeared in the sky letting down the body of the girl without life. When he was checking if the girl could be saved a hand touched on the shoulder and he touched his zampakuto in order to kill the enemy. When he turned his gaze he saw that the person who touched him was no one else despite Orihime. 


	5. Chapter 5

Orihime looked with horror at the little girl dead body near Ichigo. Hot tears come from her eyes. She would never throught that he will do such a bad thing. She raised herself up and she wanted to run when Ichigo caught her hand.

\- Please stop. It isn't what are you thinking.  
\- Really ? What am I thinking ?  
\- That I killed her. I would never do such a thing. Please believe me. (Orihime took back her hand and she put in around her waist.)  
\- Kurosaki-kun, it was hard to chase you, not because I couldn't sense where you are. Because what did you do. The villages where you walked through they were full with suffering because of you. The people are crying their deads and the pain in them hearts make tham to want to revenge. I never wanted to think that you would do such a thing. But seeing you know. I don't know what to believe anymore. It's only hurting me. I don't understand why would you do such a thing. You almost recovered himself and you didn't do any bad things around me. I don't know, Kurosaki-kun, I don't know.

Ichigo put his hands around her and forced her to look in his eyes. She had that look of the victim who was waiting her death. She was scared, his touch was burning her, his eyes seems to be fine, he looks like himself, but still. The dead body was still there. She moved her look down. Ichigo stopped himself. He didn't wanted to make her to do something that she will not want. He was a monster in hers eyes. He disliked that, but this will be the price he will pay if he will want to kill Aizen. Despite she is hating him she will be fine. Despite everyone will never want to see him, he will still do that. He kissed her on her head and he wispered at her ear to take care of her. After that he was walking slow. Every single step what he is doing is hurting him. He could sense that his heart is breaking in small pieces. He must to that for her, she must be fine. He stopped his walking when he sensed some arms around. It was her. Why did she came after him ? He opened his mouth to ask her, but she started to speak so he payed attention to her every word.

\- I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun. I didn't asked you what happened. I should know that you wouldn't do such a thing. I don't know why I did that. Maybe is because I'm hearing that voice in my head what is trying to not let me near you.  
\- What the voice is saying ?  
\- That you're a killer and you like that. When you started to kill you realized that you like that. That you like to see how the life of the people is slowly diying. You like to see them with no power against you. You will never stop to kill everyperson what you want even if he is your enemy or your friend.  
\- You must never listen to this stupids. Why she is trying to separte us. Why she wanted so much to kill you or you to hate me.  
\- What are you speaking about, Kurosaki-kun ? - All the bad things that I did were because a witch cursed me. He wanted to kill my friend, my familly, but she desired the most to kill you. Now she is trying to make you and all my friends and familly to hate me, in order to not kill Aizen. The little girl there was possessed by her. It seems that her victims are not longer alive when she exits their body.  
\- What a bad person. What you're going to do, Kurosaki-kun ?  
\- What else ? I will kill that bastard and everything will be fine in the universe or at least for a while. Maybe is better for you to hide yourself till all of this is finished.  
\- No. I want to fight by your side. Why did you not want me to do that ? You're always not letting me to help you when you're fighting and if I'm fighting you kill the enemy before he can touch me. Why did you do this ?  
\- Because I hate to see you hurt. Because of that.  
\- Why me ? Why always me ?  
\- Because I like you. (Ichigo wanted to hit himself. Why the hell did he said those things. Probably Inoue's now scared of him. What the hell was in his mind.)  
\- I like you too.

Her words were so clear. They were spinning in his head. Inoue Orihime likes him. He turned himself and he could see her red face. She was afraid to look at him right in his eyes. She was like in a beautiful dream, despite i was reallity. She could feel his warm palm of her face. She opened her mouth in order to say his name but her lips were covered by his and his tongue entered in her mouth. She couldn't believe that the boy of her's dreams is actually kissing her and it was so good. She responded at his desire. Their tongues were dancing and they didn't want to broke apart. They were searching the news places what the other offered. It was feeling so nice that they couldn't stop themselves till their need of oxygen broke them apart, but not for long. The orange haired boy caught Orihime body and he lifted herself up on his body to catch her lips better. They were kissing eachother for some minutes now. Her touch make Ichigo going crazy. He wanted to explore her untouched skin. His hands were moving under her kimono. She liked it a lot and Ichigo felt free to descover more and more of them. When Ichigo felt the texture of her bra he stopped himself and he tried to move from her. Orihime was still hot from his touch. She didn't know why he did stop. She wanted him to continue what he was doing. It was feeling so well. After she succeded to be a little calmer she make her way in his powerful arms. He was playing with her fingers on his muscles. They were harder that she could imagine. Ichigo moved his mouth down to give her another kiss and after that he hugged her.

\- I'm sorry.  
\- You have nothing to be sorry, silly.  
\- Yes, I have. I must take you slower. I don't know what was in my mind.  
\- Maybe you're right. I'm sorry because I made you to make something you didn't like.  
\- I liked it too much. That's the problem. (She blushed again and Ichigo did the same when he finally realized what he said. He must to be more carefull with his words. But in this moment he doesn't care. He want enjoy her presence.)

The two lovers were sitting in the exactly same spot and they were talking, watching clouds and kissing with eachother. It was nice to make what they really was feeling. Orihime raised herself up and her hair was full with grass. Ichigo couldn't retain himself and he started to laught.

\- Huh ? What's wrong ? What did I do ? Have I something in your face ?  
\- You better check your hair. (Orihime blushed when she touched it, it was so bad that probably she could scary someone with her look. She lifted up and she went next to the lake. Ichigo followed her. She was looking in the water like a mirror. She was beautifull even with her hair in this way. After she succeded to make her hair batter she come next to Ichigo.)  
\- Is it better now ?  
\- You forgot a spot.  
\- Where ?  
\- Let me help you. (Ichigo pretended to search that little thing in her hair, but he stole her a kiss. Orihime blushed and she wanted to say something but Ichigo caught again her lips in a kiss.)  
\- It's not fair.  
\- Since where isn't fair to kiss my girlfriend ? (Orihime blushed) You have nothing to say. Good. Make yourself comfortable while I will wash my face. (Ichigo was cleaning his face and he was trying to speak with Orihime) Do you want to go to Karakura tonight ? (no answer) Inoue ? (the same) Don't tell me that you're still upsed on me. I was only joking. (When he turned around he saw Orihime with a knife in her hand and she was trying to slice him) What the hell ? What did happen Orihime ?

No answer. She was like a puppet. Her look was lost and her hands and legs were moving by themself. It wasn't hard for Ichigo to take her knife from and to stop herself. Ichigo caught her in his arms to stop her moving. Her eyes were still lost, but she succeded to move him a little. He felt soon a powerfull hit in his back and after that he heard that demon's voice.

\- What a pity. You're still trying to obtain back the control of your body. I'm sorry princess, but you will not. You're under my control and I will do with you whatever I like.  
\- What the hell are you doing here ? Give her body back.  
\- Oh, I'm sorry Ichigo, but I will not. After our last metting I was thinking about you and I realized that you will not stop yourself from killing Aizen. Maybe her hate isn't enough for you. Maybe you will think that her beeing fine will be the best despite she will never be yours. So I used the spell what I put on her in this morning. You will never know how nice is it to control the lifes of the human after your own liking.  
\- I will cut your head down. Did you heard me, witch ?  
\- Can you kill me despite your little girlfriend will protect me with the price of her life ? Can you kill her in order to save the rest of the world ? Can you ? 


End file.
